imacelebfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! (U.S. season 2)
The second season of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me out of Here! premiered on June 1, 2009 and concluded on June 24, 2009. The season, aired on NBC, a revival of the ABC series of the same name and continued to follow the same format as the original British series. It is also broadcast in Ireland and the United Kingdom. In Ireland, the show airs on TV3, three days behind the original NBC airings, and in the UK, it airs on ITV2 with a seven day delay. This show has been airing on STAR World in South East Asia, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Korea from July 8, 2009. With the network change, the series changed hosts, with Myleene Klass and Damien Fahey presenting the second season. The revival began with eleven contestants who were originally split into two teams: red and yellow. Shortly thereafter, the eleven contestants were split into teams based on gender. Heidi and Spencer Pratt quit the show on day two,Daily News: "Spencer and Heidi Pratt quit 'I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!'" (June 2, 2009) but they both returned,NBC: "Heidi and Spencer Pratt Return to NBC's Hit Reality Series 'I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!" (June 3, 2009) only to withdraw once again for a final time when Heidi became ill. Daniel Baldwin (Stephen Baldwin's brother) joined the show partway through the season, and Holly Montag (Heidi Pratt's sister) became a cast member soon after. Cast Results and elimination Trials ;Notes Heidi and Spencer refused to take part in the trial. Daniel, Lou, and Sanjaya were able to make it to the second of the rounds of the trial, but nobody made it to the last round. The group consensus was to have Lou remain as Camp Leader. Janice refused to take part in the trial, citing medical reasons as the cause. The prize for this trial was not revealed. Janice was not eligible to be voted into the trial, citing medical reasons as the cause. As Lou had already been Camp Leader twice, the producers decided that he could not compete for a third term. Hoping to be eliminated this week, Stephen refused to participate in the Immunity Challenge. Though the three remaining contestants competed as individuals, they each won their respective challenge. ;Key : The public voted who they wanted to face the trial. : The contestants decided who did which trial. : The trial was compulsory. : The trial was compulsory and the celebrities competed as a team. Statistics Leaders of Camp Episode Summary Episode 1 The celebrities are split into 2 teams; the Red team (Janice, John, Patti, Heidi and Spencer) and the Yellow team (Lou, Sanjaya, Stephen, Torrie, Frances and Angela). Patti gets carried down a river that the red team are trying to cross. The yellow team struggle to get over some slippery rocks. Heidi and Spencer attempt to quit but the producers talk them into staying. Heidi and Spencer go away from camp the following morning and the rest of the celebrities take the labels off their hair products. They then return and Spencer attacks Angela for playing with his things. The celebrities are then split into male and female teams. Lou beats Janice at the leadership challenge and becomes the camp leader. The boys beat the girls at a bug eating challenge and win their team and win a chicken and pineapple dinner. Patti tells the camp about her husband's legal problems. The celebrities arrive at the Trauma Tank for the immunity trial. Episode 2 Sanjaya wins the Trauma Tank trial and wins immunity for all of the boys. Lou gets a comfortable bed as he is the camp leader. Spencer beats Heidi in the Lost Chamber trial and wins the boys a fish dinner. Stephen baptises Spencer in the river. Heidi and Spencer leave the jungle for good. The boys are allowed to choose one girl to give immunity to as well as themselves and they choose Patti. Episode 3 Janice spills water in John's boots and it causes an argument between them. John tells Janice he is sorry for shouting at her but Janice doesn't think he means it. The boys beat the girls in the Rocky Horror trial and win a pork dinner. Daniel Baldwin joins the camp. Heidi and Spencer tell the hosts that they want to return and the celebrities are asked to vote if they want them back. Episode 4 Either Janice, Torrie, Frances or Angela will leave the jungle. John and Daniel beat Patti and Torrie in the food trial and win a fruit and mushroom dinner. Angela notices that items have been stolen from her bag and it is revealed that Janice stole the items. The hosts reveal that Janice and Frances are safe from elimination and Torrie and Angela are the bottom two. At the end of the show it is revealed that Angela is the first celebrity to leave. Episode 5 Heidi and Spencer have to spend the night in the Lost Chamber before the rest of the camp can vote to let them in. They survive the night and the rest of the camp vote them back in. Frances leaves as she wants to be with Angela. Sanjaya and Janice are picked to represent their teams in the Flash Flood trial. Sanjaya wins as Janice gives up so the boys win a lobster dinner. Heidi and Spencer leave again as Heidi has to be taken to hospital. All of the celebrities surrender in the leadership trial, a bug eating one. As there is no winner Lou is voted by the rest of the camp to remain leader. Heidi finds out she has a gastric ulcer and that she and Spencer will not be able to return to the jungle again. The celebrities arrive at the Hang Tough immunity trial. Episode 6 Lou wins the Hang Tough trial and immunity from the next public vote. Heidi's sister Holly joins the camp and the rest of the celebrities take a liking to her. Holly and Janice beat Lou and Daniel in the Tree Surgery trial and win a hot dog and chips dinner. The celebrities share stories with each other. Janice accuses the Baldwin brothers of ganging up on her. Patti and Torrie beat John and Stephen in the Lumberjack challenge and win fitness equipment, granola bars and smoothies. Janice steals one of the granola bars in the night. Janice also urinates in the camp at night and doesn't own up to it. Lou and two other celebrities of his choice are allowed to talk to their families. He chooses Daniel and Patti to join him. Episode 7 Spiders and bugs invade the camp. Sanjaya beats Holly in the Grocery Shopping trial and wins a Mexican dinner for the boys. The celebrities talk about how they became a celebrity. Sanjaya and Holly flirt with each other. Patti, John and Daniel are in the bottom 3 and Daniel is eliminated. Episode 8 John Salley has thoughts of leaving camp. Torrie, Patti, John, and Lou compete in a luxury challenge, in which the winning pair receives a massage, which was Torrie and Patti. Torrie and Sanjaya were revealed to be the chosen ones to compete in the Tunnel of Terror food challenge, in which you must go through a tunnel and retrieve the most stars as possible. The winner of that challenge was Sanjaya. A new camp leader was chosen by questions the celebrities had to answer based on America's opinion. John became the new camp leader after Lou had been leader for two terms. Janice becomes sick and is taken to the hospital. The contestants would compete for immunity and the challenge would be revealed in episode 9. Episode 9 Lou won the immunity challenge and was guaranteed a place in the final 3. John also was granted immunity having been chosen leader. The others were sent away after the viewers were asked to vote for their favorite celebrity. There was an incident in the night when 3 security personnel came into the camp to catch a snake which had crept into the camp. The camp mates were getting bored and irritated with Sanjaya's off-key and constant singing. But were all praise for his banana chips, which took a few minutes to cook, but were said to be a tasty refreshment. The celebrities are confused by Sanjaya's sexuality. When Sanjaya is around Janice, he acts very effeminate, but he obviously flirts with Holly like he's interested. Sanjaya explains to the celebrities that he's not gay, but he can be a great gay best friend. To combat boredom, the celebrities were given a video cam to make a 'slasher' flick directed by Lou and starring the rest of the celebrities. Later on they were given popcorn and allowed to view the movie. Episode 10 The participants were asked to draw a self-portrait of their experience in the jungle. They were given paper and were asked to use the charcoal for sketching. The Challenge was a "Spider Web". Flags were placed in a rope formation which resembled a spider's web. The competing teams consisted of: John + Stephen and Patti + Janice. John and Stephen won the challenge by collecting the most flags in the least time. The reward was "Chinese takeout". Janice did not take her defeat in stride and did not reciprocate when John offered a congratulatory handshake. Meanwhile, Janice's teammates were becoming irritated with her making excuses for her loss, despite her insistence to compete in the challenge. Back at the camp, Sanjaya cooked a pasta dinner with an oil-based sauce for everyone. John did not like it and made it known. The hosts even commented about John being a great addition to the TV show "Hell's Kitchen". There were constant references to the closeness shared by Patti and John. So also with Sanjaya and Holly. Holly's self-portrait was about the time she spent swimming with Sanjaya in the river. Janice commented that the drawing would look good in their wedding invitation. Janice was told that she was not in the top 2 and Patti was not in the bottom 2. The status for the others were not announced. Episode 11 The teams were now individual. The campers received letters from home. Holly and Janice were eliminated. Episode 12 The contestants have to choose either Janice or Holly to come back because Stephen left. Holly comes back to camp. Holly and John compete in the Last Chance Saloon challenge and John wins; Holly goes home. Episode 13 The contests competed in the food trial. John and Sanjaya won a salad dinner. The contestants gave out the " I'm A Celebrity" awards. Patti and Sanjaya were eliminated in a surprise double- elimination. Episode 14 It is now down to Lou Diamond Phillips, John Salley and Torrie Wilson. The winner is revealed and everyone else returns to camp for one last time (Frangela were absent). John Salley was voted off and came in 3rd place. Lou Diamond Phillips is crowned king of the jungle and Torrie Wilson becomes runner-up. Controversy Heidi and Spencer Pratt's behavior on the show was largely criticized by the media. The couple claimed they were subject to torture and left the show's set multiple times before returning and ultimately withdrawing. TV Guide, in an article, referred to their antics as "reasons that television is going downhill" and also revealed they only spent 14 hours inside of the chamber and were given food and water the whole time they were in it. It was reported on June 7, 2009 that Heidi, who was last seen with Spencer being told they have to sleep in the Lost Chamber; and later be told what their fate would be after the team had decided what their choice was in terms of them re-entering camp, was hospitalized due to a putative gastric ulcer.Heidi Rushed to Hospital Nielsen ratings See also * I'm a Celebrity... Get Me out of Here! References External links * [http://www.nbc.com/im-a-celebrity/ I'm a Celebrity... Get Me out of Here!] at NBC.com *